Genderbent Frozen
by Victoria Sage
Summary: Same storyline as frozen, maybe with a twist.
1. A Sad Past

**I don't own Frozen**

 **Chapter One**

 **Third Person**

Somewhere amidst the frosty mountains, where the sun could be seen descending in the sky, a large group of men worked cutting ice into cubes and moving it onto giant sleds drawn by horses. A young girl with long blond hair, a beanie tight on her head, a carrot in her hand and a baby reindeer at her side, walked proudly behind the men. The girl took a bite of her carrot then offered it to her reindeer, who also took a bite. They quickly hurried forward, keeping up with the others. They all started working, cutting the ice, picking it up out of the water and stacking it on the sled. They worked late into the night, then some men carried blocks down the mountain while others used the sled as the horses drew it, heading for the town (Arendelle). The little girl hulled her small block of ice onto her small sled, her reindeer holding a lantern in her mouth to light the way. The little girl then jumped on her sled, her reindeer starting to pull it fast, "Come on Sven!" she said a they speed after the group, the Northern Lights shining high in the sky.

Meanwhile  
In the castle of Arendelle a young boy with white hair and blue pyjamas lay asleep in his bed.  
"Elliot. Psst. Eliot!" whisper-shouted a young brunet as he climbed up onto his older brother's bed. "Elliot! Wake up, Wake up, Wake up!" the boy whisper-shouted climbing on top of his bother and shaking his shoulders. "Andrew, go back to sleep." Elliot said opening his eyes for only a moment. Andrew rolled over lay on his back on his brother, "I just can't. The skies awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play." he said dramatically. "Go play by yourself" Elliot said playfully, as he pushed his brother off the bed.  
Andy (nickname) sat on the floor for a moment, then an idea popped into his head he climbed back onto the bed and lifted one of his brothers closed eyelids saying, "Do ya want to build a snowman?". Elliot opened his eyes and smiled.  
They ran down the halls "Come on, come on, come on!" Andrew said while pulling his brothers hand, "Sshhh!" Elliot said, holding a finger to his laughing lips.  
They pushed open the doors to the ballroom, laughing as they went. Elliot shut the doors behind them and Andrew pulled him to the centre of the room. "Do the magic, do the magic!" Andrew laughed. Elliot rolled his hands and blue sparkles started to appear and then a snowball. He through his hands towards the ceiling and the magic snowball went flying up and just before it hit the ceiling it burst into a million tiny snowflakes, making it snow inside the room. "This is amazing!" Andrew shouted happily, letting the snowflakes fall on his hands and nose. Andrew ran around Elliot stopping in front of him, "Watch this!" He said. Elliot stamped his foot and the floor was instantly covered in smooth ice, Andrew laughed with joy as he slid across the floor. They built a snowman, with a carrot nose and stick arms, "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." Elliot said as he moved the snowman's arms, "I love you Olaf!" Andrew yelled, as he ran to the snowman, enveloping it in a warm hug. Andrew held onto Olaf's stick hands and Elliot used his powers to propel the across the ice and around the room, laughing all the while. They slid down piles of ice. Andrew flying off the end of one and landing in a pile of snow and then throwing it everywhere. Andrew jumped from mountain to mountain of snow, Elliot trying to make them as fast as Andrew was jumping. "Catch me!" Andrew yelled, jumping on the next pile of snow, "Again!" He said laughing and jumping to the next, mound, "Wait!" Elliot said, he was having trouble keeping up with his brother "Slow down!" Elliot yelled. Just then he lost his footing and slipped backwards, "Andrew!" In a last minute effort to catch his brother he fired his magic but misjudged, and hit Andrew square in the head. Andrew fell and rolled down a pile of snow coming to a stop unmoving, at the base of the snow mound. Elliot ran to his brothers side "Andrew!" he yelled.  
He nursed his brother's head, a streak of white appearing on Andrews hair. "Mamma! Pappa!" Elliot yelled, losing control of his magic and his foot freeze the floor, ceiling and walls with a dangerous ice, and breaking their snowman. "You're ok Andrew. I got you." Elliot said in grief. A banging came from the doors to the ballroom. The King and Queen, Elliot and Andrew's parents came running in, "Elliot what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" Their father said. "It was an accident. I'm sorry Andrew." Elliot said hugging his brother closer. The Queen picked up Andrew holding his small body close, "He's ice cold!" She stressed. "I know where we have to go!" the King stated. He ran to his library where he found a book with a picture of someone being raised to life. The took a map from the book and set off on horseback heading for help, an ice trail following the horse Elliot's sat. They travelled far out into the woods. At the same the young girl with long blond hair and her reindeer rood silently through the forest, the royal family rode right past the pair and off into the trees. The young blond turned and was surprised to see a trail of ice follow them "Ice?" She said, suddenly curios. The girl abandoned her sled and jumped on her reindeers back and chased after the royals "Faster Sven!"  
They arrived at an odd rocky place and climb around the rocks to see what was happening, they hid behind some rocks and watch the scene before them. The royal family stood in the centre of a rocky looking circle, " Please help my daughter!" He yelled. Just then the rocks started to move, shake and roll towards them. They young blond and her reindeer watched on from their hiding place in fascination. The rocks came to a stop at the royal's feet then popped open revealing small funny looking people made entirely out of rock, rock trolls. "It's the King." whispers spread through the large group of trolls. One troll though walked forward a mossy cape trailing behind him to signify his importance. The young blond and her deer were surprised, "Trolls?" she questioned, at that moment the rock they were leaning on turned into a female rock troll, the young blond gasped, "Shh. I'm trying to listen." Said the troll, the reindeer liked her cheek, "Cuties. I'm gonna keep ya." she stated as she pulled their faces towards her own.  
Meanwhile the important male rock troll addressed the royal family, "Your Majesty..." the troll said bowing ever so slightly, "Born with the powers or cursed?" He questioned as he took Elliot's hand, the King replied, "Ah, born and their getting stronger!" He stuttered out. "Here, here." the troll said gesturing to the Queen to lower Andrew to his level, the Queen doing so. He placed his hand on the boy's forehead, "You are lucky it wasn't his heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded." he stated, "Do what you must!" the King said, "I recommend we remove all magic, even memoirs of magic..." As he said this all the memoirs of the fun Times Elliot and Andrew had, had with Elliot's magic appeared in a blue bubble and were change, and replaced with time without magic, "...To be safe...but don't worry I leave the fun." He finished, and the blue bubble and memories disappeared back into Andrew's head, the troll sighed.  
"He will be fine." the troll said. "But, he won't remember I have powers?" Elliot questioned sadly, "It's for the best." Their father said, putting a hand on Elliot's shoulder, "Listen to me, Elliot. Your power will only grow..." the troll said, "There is beauty, in it..." He continued. Blue images of Elliot's using his powers and make wonderful looking things out of ice and impressing people appeared as the troll spoke, "But, there is also great danger..." As he said, then ice magic turned red, "You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." All the people turned red to and they all closed in on Elliot's blue form swallowing him in red, screams as the images disappeared, and Elliot hid his face in his father's shirt, "No." His father said "We'll protect him. He can learn to control it. I'm sure, till then, we'll lock the gates, reduce the staff, we will limit his contact with people, and keep his powers hidden from everyone...including Andrew."  
The royal family headed home and put their plan into action, they locked the gates, reduced the staff and only a small amount of people saw the young prince, they even moved Elliot's things into another bedroom, leaving poor Andrew alone, with no knowledge of why this was all happening.

 **Hope you guys enjoy the story. Please read my others.**

 **-Sage**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **When Andrew's 5**

Andrew looked at the snow outside and smiled and laughed running off to his brother's room. He knocked a merry tune, "Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play." He sunk to the floor, "I never see you anymore. Come out the door, it's like you've gorn away." He said getting down on his hands and knees looking under the door. "We used to be bust buddies, but now were not, I wish you would tell me why."

"Go away, Andy." Elliot said from behind the door, "Ok. Bye." Andrew said sadly as he walked away. Inside the room Elliot kneeled at his window, placing his hands on the sill, moments later ice appeared, he shied away from the window. His father came in to see him later that day and gave him some pale blue gloves saying, "This will help. Conceal it..." "Don't feel it..." Elliot continued for him, "Don't let it show." They finished together.

When Andrew's 10

Andrew towards Elliot's room skidding to a halt in front of his brothers door. He knocked a merry tune, "Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the hall?" He questioned as he hoped on a bike and accidentally rode it down the stair ending up in a heap in the floor surrounded by armour from the hall. He got up and ran to the next room doing a flip on to a cushioned chair, laying on it and talking to the painting. Then he got up and laid on the floor at the base of their Big clock, counting the minutes, resting his legs on it and moving his feet to make it look like he was pushing the pendulum back and forth, back and forth.

Meanwhile ice crawled the walls of Elliot's bedroom as his parent's tried to teach him how to control his powers.

Andrews 15, Elliot 18

Andrew ran down the hall, stopping briefly at his brother's door, but quickly dismissing the thought of seeing Elliot, before continuing on to their parents room. He ran to his parents and embraced them both, "See you in two weeks." He said.

Later just before the King and Queen left the castle Elliot went to see them, he bowed, "Do you have to go?" He questioned sadly, "You'll be fine Elliot." His father said.

Later that afternoon the King and Queen boarded their ship and left, to never be seen again (they died).

When news reached the kingdom a funeral was arranged, but Elliot did not attend. After the funeral Andrew went to his brother's room and knocked gently on the door, "Elliot, please I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been, they say have courage and I'm try to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other..." He said, leaning against the door, "It's just you and me, what are we gonna do?" He said as he slid down the door and rested his head and back against the door. "Do you want to build a snowman?" He asked quietly, as one lone tear rolled down his cheek. On the other side of the door Elliot sat with his back against the door, tears in his eyes and ice covering every inch on the room. They sat like that for a while, until Andrew silently got up and walked away, Elliot, hearing the footsteps pulled his legs closer to his chest and let a few tears role down his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **3 Years Later (Elliot 21) (Andrew 18)**

The kingdom was a buzz in the morning, with Prince Elliot's coronation that day, everyone was smiling. They prepared festivities. Somewhere in that mix was a girl in black tracks and red three quarter sleeve shirt that flared out at the bottom covering half way down her thighs, she had long blond hair done up in two plats. Her large reindeer friend Sven stood by her side he nudged her hand of which was holding a carrot, "What do you want Sven?" She cheekily asked. Sven stomped his hooves playfully, as if he understood her, "Give me a snack..." She said in a funny voice as if talking for him, "What's the magic word?" She said, "Please." She said in the funny voice, and offered the carrot to him, of which he joyfully took, and started to eat, "Uh, uh. Share." Sven poked the carrot towards the woman and she took it and bit it.

The town was so excited and were banked up outside the gates, "I can't believe their opening up the gates!" One man exclaimed, "And for a whole day!" A woman said happily.

A woman walked towards the gates with two bodyguards, she had white hair, a big nose, was rather short and had round glasses, "Ahhhh, Arendelle a most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I might unlock your secrets and exploit your riches. Oh did I just say that out loud?!" she said, jumping slightly.

Two women heading for the place conversed, "Oh, my saw eyes can't wait to see the king and the prince, I bet their absolutely handsome!" One woman said happily, "I bet they are charming!" The other agreed.

 **(AN: This part will switch from Andrew to Elliot)**

Meanwhile in the palace, Prince Andrew lay, snoring and asleep with his hair a total mess and drooling on the pillow. A knock sounded on his door, "Prince Andrew?" said a male servants voice, Andy stirred and woke, "Huh, um, Yeah?" Andrew said sitting up with his eye still closed "Prince Andrew? Sorry to wake you sir." The man apologize through the closed door, "No, no, you didn't. I've been up for hours..." He trailed off leaning on his hand and falling asleep again. Just as he started to snore his head slipped off his hand and he woke, "Who is it!" He shouted, his eye still sealed shut, "Ah, still me your Highness..." He said. Andrew rubbed his eyes and stretched, "The gates will open soon, time to get ready." He said, Andrew cleared his throat, "Of course. Ready for what?" He asked, "Ah, your brother's coronation, sir?" He said, "Right, my brother's con-or-ation." He immediately opened his eyes and saw a green, yellow and black suit with a tail, on a coat hanger. Everything clicked and his eyes widened, "It's coronation day!" He said happily. He jumped out of bed and changed at the speed of light and burst through the doors and ran down the hall still smoothing the top of his hair, "Its coronation day!" He said spinning one of the young maids, who blushed and smiled, flustered. All through the palace changes were being made all the windows were being opened and all the doors. He ran, laughing through the halls and rooms, smiling at everyone who passed. He jumped on the banister and slid down it, he ran to a window and wrapped himself in the curtain using it as a cape. "Image me so sophisticated and charming the finest at the ball!" He said joyfully. Then things click. "What if I meet the girl of my dreams!?" he danced around with the curtain, but upon seeing a young maid he took her in his arms and danced around the room with her. "Image a maiden so beautiful and fair!" He sung out, as the maid blushed. He spun her and then let her continue on her way. He ran over to the table full of food and sighed, "I just want to stuff some chocolate in my face!" he said as he stuffed several of the scrupulous treats in his mouth. He skipped down the hall, "We laugh and talk all evening!" he said stopping to bow to a suit of armour. "Which is totally bizarre!" he said leaning his arm on the suits shoulder. It crashed to the ground under his weight, so he took off down the hall towards the front door.

Meanwhile Elliot stood in front of a painting of his parents. He was dressed in a dark, dark green and black suit with a dark violet cape. "Don't let them in. don't let them see." He said taking a deep breath. "Be the good boy you always have to be." He said, picking up a small, gold, fake ceremonial sceptre and orb. "Make one wrong move and everyone will know." He said hurriedly, as ice slowly started to creep up the sceptre and orb. He put them down and put on a pair of light blue gloves.

Meanwhile

Andrew ran to the front door and the guards pulled them open for him. Andy bowed grinning joyfully, as he ran further away from the palace gates, ducking and weaving through the huge crowd. Andrew pranced through the town in glee. He came to the docks and ran down the stairs and onto the docks themselves. "For the first time in forever nothings in my way!" He sang out as he ran down the docks with his eyes closed. Smack! Andrew ran straight into a horse. He stumbled backwards, trod in an empty bucket and fell into a small row boat which proceeded to fall off the deck and into the water, but was trodden on by a horse hoof, which stopped it from falling in. "Hey!" Andy said as he lifted a piece of seaweed that had flung up at him, off his face. "I'm so sorry are-are you hurt?!" a young beautiful woman said. Andrew stumbled with his words. "Hey, uh, no, no, I'm ok." he said smiling up at her, as he readjusted his position. "Are you sure?" the women said with concern, as she got off her horse to help him up. "Yeah, I-I, just wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm great actually." he said smiling as he brushed more seaweed off his suit. The women stepped into the boat careful not to go too far so the boat didn't become too heavy and send them both tumbling into the water. "Oh, thank goodness." she said as she offered him her hand. He took her hand and she helped him up with surprising strength. "Oh! Princess Hannah, of the Southern Isles." She said as she smiled and curtsied. "Prince Andrew of Arendelle." Andrew said as he bowed and smiled back. "Prince, your Highness!" she said hurriedly as she curtsied lower to the ground with her head down. Her horse behind her bowed its head and bent its leg, which caused the boat to tip further off the dock. "Wow, wow, wow, wow!" they said in unison as Hannah fell into the arms of Andrew and Andrew fell back into the boat. "Wow, hi again." Andrew said and gave a nervous laugh as he blushed. The horse realising its mistake and straightened its leg, which caused Andrew to almost fall on Hannah, but he was quick to catch himself, while Hannah clung to Andrew so she didn't hit the boat.

 **-Sage**


End file.
